Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Vert= |-|Green Heart= |-|Next Green= Character Synopsis Vert '''is one of the several leading characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia, first making her appearance in the very first Hyperdimension Neptunia. She is meant to be a stand-in for Microsoft Xbox home consoles, referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Vert is considered to be the most mature of the group, though perhaps tying with Noire, who does twice as much work. As a Goddess, Vert can transform into her CPU counterpart: '''Green Heart. As Green Heart, Vert is noticeably different in personality, much like the others. She is very arrogant and stubborn, filled with pride when it involves her breasts which she uses to provoke White Heart consistently. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''4-B with Low Shares, 2-A 'with High Shares '''Verse: '''Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''Vert, Green Heart '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Hundreds of years (Stated that she and the other gods have been fighting for eons without end) '''Classification: '''CPU / Goddess of Leanbox. '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Vert=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), Weapon Mastery (Consistently wields different forms of a spear with no struggle), 4th Wall Awarness (Vert consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated all CPUs who aren't dark can create Sharing Fields through Share Crystals), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite the events of Hyperdimension being rewritten, she maintained memories of what happened), Physics Manipulation (Gungnir can negate friction when used, being unable to stop by any force of adhension and motion), Soul Manipulation (Requiem is stated by Vert herself to "quiets the souls of the dead"), Matter Manipulation (Trishula destroys the atoms of whatever it touches, with it's effects being described as making matter formless), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal beings), Tranformation (Can transform into her Goddess Form), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Poison Manipulation (Poison Edge causes opponents to become poisoned when used), Darkness Manipulation (Noctis Edge creates an attack comprised of darkness). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification |-|Green Heart/Next Form= ll Previous Abilities + Flight, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten), Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (Scaling from Neptune, who had the natural ability to fix the altered reality of Hyper Dimension) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(As strong as Blanc, who wields weapons such as "Planet Crusher", which are strong enough to destroy planets) | 'Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Even CPUs with Low Shares are unfathombly superior to their base forms, to the degree where CPUs view their base forms as obstacles and mere shadows of their true power. Should be vastly superior to weapons such as The Planet Crusher, which is described as a weapon capable of destroying the planet and The Astral Blade, which is capable of converting the power of all stars into raw power ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Stronger than Histoire, who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions. Fought against Kurome, who's dreams created Heart Dimension, a realm where dreams become entire dimensions that extends to all version of Gameindustri) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | '''Massively FTL+ '''with Low Shares (Capable of keeping up with CPUs that can fly to the center of Zero Dimension, a realm so big it contains several dimensions and the dreams of infinite people), '''Immeasurable '(Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Can keep up with Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space", of which is treated as higher dimensional) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) | Immeasaurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Comparable to Blanc, who wields weapons that can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets) | '''Solar System Class '''with Low Shares, '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | '''Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Vastly superior to weapons capable of destroying planets and views their base forms as mere shadows and obstacles to their CPU forms. Additionally superior to items such as The Astral Blade ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Survived the Spatial Hole that Rei created which was going to consume Hyperdimension, which is big enough to contain Zero Dimension. A realm comprised of dreams that became reality from across all iterations of Gameindustri) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her lances Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Vert is a game addict, and she can throw away most of her work just because a new game is released. Versions: Vert '''| '''GreenHeart/'Next Green' Other Attributes List of Equipment: *A list of all Vert's items Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Vert transforms into her goddess form Green Heart. *'Darjeeling Red:' Vert's special attack, a technique that combines a kick and a spear attack. *'Venom Storm:' Vert creates a venom storm with the shape of a beautiful flower to poison the enemy. *'Mandarain Slap:' Vert slaps the enemy, causing a paralyzing storm. *'Tea Photon:' Vert uses a stunning spear technique to knockback the enemy. *'Ruhuna Slicer:' Vert attacks the enemy with a beautiful movement which makes her look like she's dancing with the wind and her spear. *'Dust Strike:' Vert infuses her spear with the wind and pierces the enemy for 7 hits. *'Sylhet Spear:' Vert summons a giant spear that pierces the enemy. *'Purpurascens Burst:' Vert's special spear technique which will always hit the enemy's heart. *'Kinestra Slash:' Vert creates multiple wind blades that slash the enemy from multiple directions. *'Spiral Break:' Vert's secret move. She attacks the enemy similarly to a tornado, breaking it apart. *'Infinite Spear:' Only usable as Next Green. Vert will summon hundreds of spears, which all slam into the enemy at the same time. Reverts Vert to base form after use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Protagonist Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Spear User Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2